The Hearts Lies: Rewrite
by RogueCupcake
Summary: This is the official rewrite of The Hearts Lies, full summary inside ikarishipping, contestshipping, leafgreenshipping and pokeshipping XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so as you can see The Heart Tells No Lies is back! It was originally taken down by Critics United and random hate mail, but do you know what? Screw em', I don't care, a lot of you seem to miss this story so, I've re written it, kind of, I hope you all enjoy! XD**

**By the way, this whole story is dedicated to XxCherriesandChocolatexX because without her I would never have thought about re writing this so THANK YOU!**

**I've also removed and replaced a few characters so it's less confusing :)**

**Full Summary: AU. **_**E**__**veryone is born with an elemental power inside them, as they grow older they learn to unleash and expand that power, though some peoples power can only become so strong, this is called a power level, level 1 is the weakest and level 10 is the strongest, normal peoples levels are between 1 and 4. Lilycove Elemental High is an elite school for exceptional people with a power level between 5 and 10, Paul, Gary, Ash and Drew always thought they were the top of the school until 4 new girls come, can they get along or will it all end in disaster?**_

**GIRL MAIN CHARACTERS**

**Name: **Dawn Hikari Berlitz

**Age: **16

**Hair Colour: **Midnight Blue

**Eye Colour: **Sapphire Blue

**Instrument: **Electric Guitar, Lead Vocals

**Favourite Colour: **Navy or Black (yes I know, not usually her favourite colour but oh well, my story, my rules)

**Eventual Love Interest: **Paul

**Element: **Ice

**Power Level: **10

**Personality: **Fierce, Kind, Caring, Happy, Emotional, Indifferent, Silly, Stubborn, Clever

**Name: **Misty Kasumi Waterflower

**Age: **17

**Hair Colour: **Orange

**Eye Colour: **Forest Green

**Instrument: **Drums

**Favourite Colour: **Yellow

**Eventual Love Interest: **Ash

**Element: **Water

**Power Level: **9

**Personality: **Fierce, Kind, Temperamental, Caring, Happy, Tomboyish, Cunning, Stubborn, Silly, Clever

**Name: **May Haruka Maple

**Age: **15

**Hair Colour: **Brown

**Eye Colour: **Sapphire Blue

**Instrument: **Bass Guitar, Back-Up Vocals

**Favourite Colour: **Red

**Eventual Love Interest: **Drew

**Element: **Fire

**Power Level: **9

**Personality: **Fierce, Kind, Temperamental, Caring, Happy, Silly, Stubborn, Clever

**Name: **Leaf Rifu Green

**Age: **17

**Hair Colour: **Brown

**Eye Colour: **Green

**Insrument: **Piano, Keyboard, Violin

**Favourite Colour: **Green

**Eventual Love Interest: **Gary

**Element: **Grass

**Power Level: **9

**Personality: **Fierce, Kind, Caring, Happy, Silly, Stubborn, Clever

**SECONDARY GIRL CHARACTERS**

**Name: **Ursula Urara Hart

**Age: **16

**Hair Colour: **Peach

**Eye Colour: **Red

**Favourite Colour: **Pink

**Love Interest: **Paul

**Element: **Psychic

**Power Level: **8

**Personality: **Fierce, Bitchy, Temperamental, Snobby, Flirty

**Name: **Melody Fleura Grant

**Age: **17

**Hair Colour: **Auburn

**Eye Colour: **Sapphire Blue

**Favourite Colour: **White

**Love Interest: **Ash

**Element: **Voice

**Power Level: **7

**Personality: **Fierce, Bitchy, Temperamental, Snobby, Flirty

**Name: **Brianna Wakana Rozen

**Age: **15

**Hair Colour: **Auburn

**Eye Colour: **Dark Green

**Favourite Colour: **Purple

**Love Interest: **Drew

**Element: **Dragon

**Power Level: **7

**Personality: **Fierce, Bitchy, Temperamental, Snobby, Flirty

**Name: **Lola Shifu Adams

**Age: **17

**Hair Colour: **Dirty Blonde

**Eye Colour: **Blue

**Favourite Colour: **Purple

**Love Interest: **Gary

**Element: **Grass

**Power Level: **7

**Personality: **Fierce, Bitchy, Temperamental, Snobby, Flirty

**BOY MAIN CHARACTERS**

**Name: **Paul Shinji Ikari

**Age: **17

**Hair Colour: **Purple

**Eye Colour: **Onix

**Instrument: **Electric Guitar, Lead Vocals

**Favourite Colour: **Black

**Eventual Love Interest: **Dawn

**Element: **Darkness

**Power Level: **9

**Personality: **Fierce, Cold, Uncaring, Indifferent, Clever, Stubborn, Arrogant

**Name: **Ash Satoshi Ketchum

**Age: **17

**Hair Colour: **Black

**Eye Colour: **Chocolate Brown

**Instrument: **Drums

**Favourite Colour: **Light Blue

**Eventual Love Interest: **Misty

**Element: **Electricity

**Power Level: **8

**Personality: **Kind, Happy, Dense, Clueless, Silly

**Name: **Gary Oak

**Age: **17

**Hair Colour: **Chocolate Brown

**Eye Colour: **Black

**Instrument: **Piano, Keyboard, Violin

**Favourite Colour: **Grey

**Eventual Love Interest: **Leaf

**Element: **Weather

**Power Level: **8

**Personality: **Flirty, Arrogant, Clever

**Name: **Drew Hayden

**Age: **17

**Hair Colour: **Chartreuse

**Eye Colour: **Vibrant Green

**Instrument: **Bass Guitar

**Favourite Colour: **Green

**Eventual Love Interest: **May

**Element: **Grass

**Power Level: **8

**Personality: **Flirty, Arrogant, Clever

**BOY SECONDARY CHARACTERS**

**Name: **Barry Jun

**Age: **17

**Hair Colour: **Blonde

**Eye Colour: **Orange

**Favourite Colour: **Orange

**Love Interest: **Dawn

**Element: **Electricity

**Power Level: **8

**Personality: **Flirty, Clever, Stubborn, Persistent

**Name: **Rudy Trovitan

**Age: **17

**Hair Colour: **Crimson

**Eye Colour: **Black

**Favourite Colour: **Light Blue

**Love Interest: **Misty

**Element: **Water

**Power Level: **7

**Personality: **Flirty, Clever, Stubborn, Charming

**Name: **Ben Trovitan

**Age: **17

**Hair Colour: **Dark Brown

**Eye Colour: **Blue

**Favourite Colour: **Red

**Love Interest: **Leaf

**Element: **Fire

**Power Level: **7

**Personality: **Flirty, Clever, Stubborn, Charming

**Name: **Brendan Ruby

**Age: **17

**Hair Colour: **Black

**Eye Colour: **Grey

**Favourite Colour: **Silver

**Love Interest: **May

**Element: **Fighting

**Power Level: **7

**Personality: **Flirty, Clever, Stubborn, Charming

**Ok so that's just the intro thing... The first actual chapter should be up by the end of the month, hopefully XD Please review and tell me if it was a good idea to re write The Heart Tells No Lies please XD And please suggest songs XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Im back! I hope you like this chapter, after reading this one you'll realise that I havent actually changed much at all actually, just slightly improved it XD**

**Usernames on chat room**

_messaging_

"Speaking"

_Flashbacks_

The letters

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE CHARACTERS, all I own is Lola and Ben :)**

**Dawn's POV**

I awoke groggily to the light of the sun shining through my lace curtains and onto my face, cursing the fact I didn't decide to get blinds instead. I blinked and decided to listen to see if anyone else was awake, but all I heard was May snoring as she usually does.

I lifted my head up wearily and glanced around the room, I was laying awkwardly across my favourite dark blue beanbag, May was propped against one of my dark blue walls covered in popcorn and DVD's, Misty was sprawled across my pearly white fluffy carpet surrounded by various tubs of ice cream of every flavour imaginable and Leaf was sandwiched between May's bright red beanbag and Misty's yellow one. In other words, my room looked as if a junk food truck and a rainbow violently exploded in it.

All of us decided to have a sleepover because we were awaiting some very important mail. A while ago we sent in applications for Lilycove Elemental High, the most prestigious school there is for high-powered Elementals. We are sure we will get in as I am a level 10 Elemental and the others are all level 9, besides we know the basics powers such as invisibility, telepathy and phasing along with the powers of our elements, mine being ice, Misty's is water, Leaf's is nature and May's is fire. We even know how to read minds, use telekinesis and to even fly which we shouldn't know how to do as we aren't air elementals. Anyway we all got our letters to be sent here so we could have a sleepover and find out the news together.

Speaking of letters, I should check if they are here yet as its already noon. I lazily got up and looked over my pyjamas, they consisted of a black tube top and light grey sweatpants, my hair was in a messy bun. I shrugged and continued on my way down the stairs.

Once I got down I walked over to the door and bent down to pick up the mail which fell out the mail box, I quickly leafed through it until I found the ones addressed to me, Misty, Leaf, and May. I squealed, dropped the rest of the mail and darted back upstairs, nearly knocking the bedroom door off its hinges.

"Guys! Get the hell up, the letters are here!" I yelled.

Almost immediately they jumped up looking around wide eyed, as soon as they spotted me they bolted over and grabbed their letters, ready to rip them open.

"Oh my Arceus! What happens if we didn't get in?!" May hissed, afraid. She was wearing the same as me but with a red tube top instead of black, Misty and Leaf both wore the same as us too but with a yellow and green tube top, respectively, instead of red or black.

"Relax, we will get in, I'm sure we will" said Leaf, who was normally the calm one but even she sounded worried.

"On the count of three?" Misty suggested.

"Yes" we all said in unison.

"One..." started May.

"...Two..." continued Leaf.

"...Three!" I finished.

We all tore open the envelopes at the same time and scanned the letters.

Dear Miss Berlitz,

We are proud to inform you that you have been officially accepted into Lilycove Elemental High, for we think you are definitely strong enough as you are level 10.

When you arrive you will start classes the very next week as it is already a quarter way through term, we would also like to inform you that you will become and Elite as you will be the strongest student in the school, the only other elites in the school apart from you girls are 4 other boys meaning you, Miss Green, Miss Waterflower, Miss Maple and the boys will be staying together in the biggest house on campus.

Also, when you come you will be given the choice of band, drama, modelling, football, rugby, tennis, baseball, design, wrestling, track, basketball or dancing as a few extra subjects, you will have to choose 3 of these as it is mandatory, please choose by the time you get here and sign in at my office, we shall give you three days to pack and get here, also as you filled in all your likes and dislikes on the application sheet your rooms shall be decorated so it suits your tastes and you feel welcome here.

Yours sincerely,

Principle Cynthia Shirona

Once I finished reading I stared at the paper then started squealing, I got in! And so did the others! Misty, Leaf, and May started squealing too, but I guess we forgot we weren't the the only ones in the house and people were trying to sleep...

"What's all the noise for?!" shouted my brother Lucas.

He walked in flanked by my mom, Johanna, a middle aged blue haired woman with sapphire eyes, and our dad, Jonathan, a middle aged man with dark brown hair with streaks of bright blonde in it and hazel eyes. Lucas had very short dark blue hair and was in a black muscle shirt and boxers, mom and dad were in their white robes.

"Yes, is their something wrong sweetie?" said Johanna in a tired but kind voice.

"We got into Lilycove Elemental High!" I squealed, holding up my envelope and waving it around.

"You did?! Congratulations!" said Jonathan, practically glowing with pride.

"Wait a minute..." murmured Misty, she took out her letter again and read it over, suddenly her face paled.

"What's wrong, Mist?" questioned Leaf, concerned.

"R-r-read the s-second to l-last s-sentence again..." stuttered a panic-stricken Misty.

"... 'we shall give you three days to pack and get here'" May quoted.

A few moments passed in utter silence, all you could hear was the wind whistling through the trees outside, tumbleweed rolling by, until...

"Well, good luck with that!" snorted Lucas as he walked back to his room to go back to sleep.

"Oh my Arceus!" we all chorused, leaping up to get ready.

"I got to go home and pack!" shouted Misty whilst Leaf and May nodded in agreement and bolted out the door with the stuff they brought to the sleepover.

"Now Dawn, shall I help you pack? I know you will end up bringing far too much if I don't!" Johanna said.

"Damn.. do you have to?" I pleaded.

"Yes, now come on!"

She came to 'help' me, and after many arguments on what I should wear each day, I finally managed to get away with 14 t-shirts, 17 crop tops, 18 bustier tops, 16 tank tops, 13 long sleeve t-shirts, 11 vests, 11 cardigans, 18 leather jackets, 9 coats,19 pairs of skinny jeans, 15 denim shorts, 17 denim ripped shorts, 13 high-waisted shorts, 12 short overalls, 13 miniskirts, 7 knee length skirts, 2 ankle length skirts, my training outfit, 18 casual dresses, 9 formal dresses, 9 pairs of converse, 9 pairs of vans, jewellery, make up, hair accessories, 14 tankinis and 15 bikinis.

"That's still far too much, Dawn!" scolded Johanna.

I sighed and released my Glaceon from its pokeball.

"Dusk, do you think I packed too much?" I asked as I pointed to my 4 huge navy and white stripy suitcases.

"Glac Glaceon!" it replied, shaking its head.

"See!" I said to my mom. "Even Glaceon doesn't agree with you!"

"Fine fine, by the way I ordered for you and your friends xbox's, ps4's, Wii U's , dirt bikes, motorcycles, flat screen TV's and beanbags to be shipped off to your new rooms so they will be there by the time you get there, me and their parents arranged it a while ago in case you got in, ok?" she informed me.

"Oooh thanks mom! I would die if they didnt get their in time, or worse, they didn't get to come at all!" I said, hugging her.

With that she left to do... well, whatever parents do in the morning, leaving me to my own devices, I remember we all had cool stuff like the xbox's and stuff because our families are rich, we were rich because mom was a top coordinator and my dad makes pokeballs for a living, Misty is rich because she is a gym leader and she was technically a Sensational Sister, May is rich because of her dads gym and her moms clothing line and Leaf is rich because her dad is a well known researcher and her mom is the editor of a pokemon magazine, but we aren't snobby like you may think, it's such a stereo type, people always think the rich kids are snobby, well, some of them are.

Anyway I'm glad mom left because she forgot about my travel bag so I can now pack it myself! So, after about half hour of me and Glaceon picking things to go in the bag, we ended up with my ipod, ipad, iphone 6, laptop, make up, extra pair of clothes just incase anything happens, hair brush, comb, wallet, a pillow and a travel blanket. I was all set!

**May's POV**

I'm packing my stuff for the school and so far I have packed, 12 t-shirts, 10 crop tops, 13 bustier tops, 13 tank tops, 9 long sleeve t-shirts, 4 vests, 11 cardigans, 16 leather jackets, 9 coats,17 skinny jeans, 10 denim shorts, 13 denim ripped shorts, 7 high-waisted shorts, 6 short overalls, 7 miniskirts, 6 knee length skirts, 5 ankle length skirts, my training outfit, 6 casual dresses, 6 pairs of converse, 5 pairs of vans, jewellery, make up, hair accessories, 6 bikinis and 9 tankinis.

I absolutely adored our training outfits, Dawn designed and made them herself, they consisted of a black leather catsuit with the zip done up to the top of our necks, just under our chin so we protect our throats from getting hit by anything, black leather elbow length gloves, black knee high platform wedge high heeled boots and a bandana around our arms just under our shoulders of our favourite colour.

Anyway, in my travel bag I have my ipod, ipad, make up, phone, laptop, hair brush, money, wallet, pillow and a travel blanket. I don't really pack as many things as I just don't see the point, I can go shopping if I need to can't I?

Just to check if I had everything I called out my Flareon, she is the most organised Pokemon ever, all of us have eeveelutions, I have Flareon, Dawn has Glaceon, Leaf has Leafeon and Misty has Vaporeon, they were gifts from our parent for our 10th birthday.

"Flare flareon!" cried Flareon.

"Hey Flareon, can you check over what I packed, I need to know if I have everything" I asked.

I watched as Flareon flipped through everything I packed eyeing it carefully and then occasionally packing a few bits and bobs I had apparently forgotten in my excitement.

"Flare!"

"oooh, yay I'm packed! I can't wait, can you?! Imagine, us being the elite students in the best elemental school ever made?! Eeeeek!" I screamed.

"Flareon!"

**Misty's POV**

I used my telekinesis to pack my things, everything was floating everywhere, occassionally sropping into different piles.

"Hey Vaporeon! Can you help me pack please?" I asked.

She simply nodded and started putting things in my suitcase with her mouth, then I realised something. What. The. Hell. How can she be faster than me?! I used my power to speed up and she realised, speeding up as well, soon it became an all-out competition.

"Ok, ok, we need to actually pay attention to what we are actually packing..." I squeaked out through fits of laughter.

Finally, after about an hour, I was finally packed! I packed 13 t-shirts, 18 crop tops, 16 bustier tops, 17 tank tops, 13 long sleeve t-shirts, 7 vests, 11 cardigans, 17 leather jackets, 9 coats, 17 pairs of jeans, 13 denim shorts, 15 denim ripped shorts, 7 high-waisted shorts, 8 short overalls, 8 miniskirts, 6 knee length skirts, 4 ankle length skirts, my training outfit, 10 casual dresses, 5 formal dresses, 8 pairs of converse, 9 pairs of vans, jewellery, make up, hair stuff, 8 tankinis and 7 bikinis.

In my travel bag I had my ipod, ipad, laptop, make up, phone, hair brush, comb, purse, travel blanket and a pillow. I doubt we would need any of it though as we have an xbox one, a Wii U, a ps4 and a flat screen tv in our private jet as well as the ones we have for our rooms!

We each also have skateboards, bmx's, scooters and stuff like that, well actually, I ride a dirt bike, motorcycle, bmx and a skateboard, Dawn rides a bmx, a motorcycle, a dirt bike and a skateboard, Leaf rides a bmx, a dirt bike, and a motorcycle, May rides a scooter, a dirt bike, a motorcycle and her rollerblades, pretty cool right? Not exactly what you would expect from a girl, that's for sure!

We all look the part though, tongue piercings, lip piercing, nose piercing, ear piercings (top of the ear too, dont know what thats called though), belly button piercings and eyebrow piercings, even though the eyebrow piercings may have been an accident, the guy got slightly confused at what he was doing but oh well, they are really awesome, we each have 2 black rings on our left eyebrow, 4 black rings on the top of our ear, and 2 at the bottom, 1 black lip ring and a black stud on our tongues and our noses. I guess you could say we were all delinquents, we never played by the rules, we vandalize and we get a hell of a lot of detentions, surprisingly enough May and Dawn are the worst, well mainly Dawn, but me and Leaf are not too far behind, we are all basically a gang of misfits and dare-devils, though we were very popular for it. Our parents knew and they tried to sort us out but I guess they realized its just who we are, right? We don't do anything too crazy like shop lifting and such but we do get arrested occasionally for starting fights and stuff, and playing pranks. **(Ok so they are INCREDIBLY out of character but oh well, I like it this way, if you dont, then dont read)**

But as well as looking the part we are also really good at what we do, we have been told many times we could go professional in dirt biking and stuff but its not really what I want to do when I grow up. Suddenly, I felt a vibration in my pocket, I quickly swiped out my phone and open up the chat room.

**~DawnieBear~ **_hey guys! U ther?_

**~GardenPrincessLeaf~ **_yep, done packin, u?_

**~DawnieBear~ **_of coarse! I packed a lot of stuff! 4 suitcases :(_

**~FireBreatherMayzie~ **_I'm done 2!_

Realizing they where awaiting a reply from me, I quickly typed back.

**~MissMisty~ **_I'm done 2_

**~FireBreatherMayzie~ **_so, wat u guys up 2? excited? I am!_

**~DawnieBear~ **_sitting on ma bed thinkin about the school, do u think the other elites r cute? The letter said they r guys!_

**~GardenPrincessLeaf~ **_sure hope they r cute, hope they r not some weird perverted braniacs... :(_

**~MissMisty~ **_meh, I'm sure they r fine, but imagine the shock when they see us walk in! They r probably expecting cute girly girls, not bad ass chicks who ride dirt bikes and vandalize... hehe cant wait ~_

**~DawnieBear~ **_omg! U r so right! I want to make an impression so as soon as people see us they will be able to tell that we are the bad ass chicks of the school! Don't ya think, guys? I think we should wear the same outfits as we did when we went to crash that wedding ok? And I am going to put yellow and white streaks in Misty's hair, green and white streaks in Leaf's hair, red and white streaks in May's hair, and in my hair as I cant put navy or black in my hair I will just put white in my hair! :)_

**~GardenPrincessLeaf~ **_Oh God, your going into Diva mode again, but I admit it sounds good! My hair will look cool with green and white in my hair, shall we put dye it on the jet and get changed on the jet 2? It will be easier!_

**~FireBreatherMayzie~ **_yep! Sounds awesome!_

**~MissMisty~ **_I could get used 2 that!_

**~DawnieBear~ **_ ok, well im gonna curl our hair 2..._

**~MissMisty~ **_hell no, my hair is staying in the side pony tail, thank you very much!_

**~DawnieBear~ **_ I know Mist, I didnt mean u, ur hair is 2 short 2 curl anyway :) btw im off to sleep im tired... night xoxo_

**-EVERYONE LOGGED OFF-**

**TIME SKIP TO THE DAY THEY LEAVE**

**Misty's POV**

We were outside Dawn's house where all our parents had gathered to say goodbye, I mean, wow, embarrassing much! They had invited the whole town! Practically everyone was here, its not as if we are going forever! This can't possibly get worse...

"Like, Misty!"

Oops, spoke too soon... I spun around to see my three sisters, Lily, Violet and Daisy, standing there, beaming with pride, maybe they cant be that bad, I'm in too good of a mood!

"Like, Misty, do you _have _to, like, go away? Who is gonna, like, look after the house when we are, like, on tour?!" Lily whined.

"Hire a maid! Now stop bugging me, I don't want to get annoyed on such an important day!" I said, turning my back on them and stomping off.

I looked around the street we were all gathered at and saw Johanna, Jonathan, Lucas and Dawn, they were like a family to me as my parents died a while back and ever since then they have pretty much welcomed me as part of the family. I was always round there and a while back I started to feel bad because I didn't want to get in the way but they assured me I was always welcome as they understood I didn't get along with my sisters.

"Hey Misty! Come over here and say goodbye, you are like a daughter to me!" shouted Johanna, waving at me to come over.

I made my way over there, blushing at the fact she thought of me as one of her own. "Do you really think of me like that?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes as no one had ever said such a thing to me, no one but Dawn, Leaf, and May had ever really accepted me and loved me for who I really am.

"Of course we do! Your like a sister to us too!" said Dawn.

"R-really?" I stuttered.

"Of course, now come here and give me a hug!" said Johanna with outstretched arms.

"And if you ever need anything, like a place to stay or simply just some comfort do not hesitate to ask, we will always be here" said Jonathan.

"Ye, we will always be here too Misty!" said May, who had come over with her parents and Leaf and her parents.

"Thanks guys... it means a lot to me" I whispered, wiping the tears away, as I did I saw the time on my watch. "Oh god, we have to go if we want to make it on time!" I shouted, springing away from the group hug which had formed.

"Its true! We have to go, like now!" shouted Leaf.

And with that we rushed off to the jet waving good by to our parent and loved ones, making sure we have everything. Once we got on and settled down I finally got a look at the place, it had been refurbished since I was last on it, they had gotten a pearly white fluffy carpet instead of the old cream one which had been stained and worn out, they had also replaced the old black sofas for black and white stripy new ones and matching beanbags on the floor in front of the 60 inch flat screen TV. The windows are bigger since last time too, in the corner they had a jacuzzi and changing rooms, it was truly luxurious. Then in the corner I saw my drums, Dawn and May's guitars and Leaf's keyboard which had all been put in here to take to the academy, I'm guessing Leaf's grand piano was shipped as its too big to get through the door of the jet.

"Like the refurbishment?" asked Dawn.

"Its definitely better, I mean, seriously, a fucking jacuzzi?!" squealed Leaf.

"And an all-you-can-eat buffet?! Im in Heaven!" cried May.

"Glaceon, spotlight!" shouted Dawn.

"You too, Leafeon!"

"Do it for Misty, Vaporeon!"

"Go out and shine, Flareon!"

With all the pokemon out we sagged down on the beanbags and sofas, and chatted away about random things, with May using telekinesis to make the food on the table float into her mouth, it went well until she started choking, that is.

"So guys, can we get ready now?! I wanna see what the outfits look like!" squealed Dawn.

**Dawn's POV**

I ushered everyone into the shower bit so I could dye our hair and when we were done we looked exactly like I thought we would, I curled their hair, sprayed it with hair spray so it stays in place and left them to get changed, and get changed myself, if this goes right then we will look great.

Once we were done, everyone stepped out of the changing rooms and we all gasped at what we looked like as the only mirrors are outside the changing rooms. We all had our hair curled and let down (apart from Misty) with the streaks in our hair standing out a lot, we had tight black chokers with a solid silver cross dangling from them. We each wore a zipped bustier top in our favourite colour apart from mine which was in black instead of navy as I though it looked better, black leather high-waisted shorts showing off our long, toned legs, knee-high converse boots in our favourite colour apart from mine which were black as well and a black leather jacket. **(I know people are gonna be like "Gothic poke girls? What have you done?!" but I dont care... I like it)**

"Ok, we have just over 3 hours before we land, OK? Now, make up time!" I said.

I went over to May first, and gave her some concealer, foundation, clear and natural lip gloss, mascara, black eyeliner and smoky eye shadow, I did the same for all of us apart from Misty as she didn't like so much make up, instead I gave her some concealer, clear and natural lip gloss, mascara, black eyeliner and smoky eye shadow, which was pretty much the same things but I used less.

"Should we wear our piercings?" asked Leaf.

"Yep, all of them" I replied.

"Okay"

"Ok, done... we still have, 2 hours left! Good, we should play video games or something!" I said.

"I agree, too much standing up and actually using effort for one day thanks" replied May.

"How about Dance Party 4?" suggested Misty.

"Okay" I said.

With that we set it up on the Wii and danced to numerous songs but of course I won, with May coming in second, then Misty, then Leaf. Then all of a sudden something occurred to me.

"Hey guys, in the letters it said you have to choose 3 extra subjects right? What are you guys choosing? Im choosing Design, Dance and we're all choosing band of course!" I asked.

"Oh ye, I'm choosing band with you guys, and as well as that I'm also choosing Tennis and Dance" said May.

"Yep, I will be the drums in the band, I am also choosing Track and Dance" replied Misty.

"Can't be a band without the piano or keyboard right? And as well as that I'm also choosing Basketball and Dance!" commented Leaf.

"Awesome!" I squeaked in my excitement. "This is gonna be so fun!"

"I know right!" squealed May.

"Attention all passengers, we will be landing in approximately 5 minutes, please return to your seats and strap yourselves in" said the intercom.

We all returned to our seats and sure enough after about 5 minutes we started landing, I looked out of my window and saw the school below us, it was huge and there were huge dorm houses scattered all around the fields, the biggest one was on the side of the main building, I'm guessing it was the one we were sharing with the guys, I still cant believe we have a _whole _dorm house to ourselves, for _free,_ it was the size of a huge mansion and it wasn't even a quarter the size of the main building, this whole place was huge. I could also see the entire school population had gathered in the field where our jet would land, just to catch a glimpse of us.

"Ok guys, there are a lot of people there but we need to act cool OK? Just act as if we don't give a shit, like we always do!" I said.

"Okay, you guys ready?" asked Misty.

We all nodded, by now the jet had landed and the door was slowly opening, revealing everyone's eyes on us, we got into our normal line formation, me and Misty in the middle, me on the right her on the left, next to me was May, and next to Misty was Leaf. We strutted of the plane in style, acting as if we own the place, walked straight past all the staring students, occasionally winking at the cute boys, on our way to the main office. We even read a few minds on our way.

'_damn, they're so hot'_

_'maybe one of them will date me'_

_'now, I'd definitely want a piece of that'_

Now that last one was just sick!

_'I wonder what powers they have and if they are strong, those bad ass looks mean nothing if they are weak!'_

_'tasty!'_

Ew, just gross, but anyway, we got to the main office and walked up to the desk.

"Hi, you must be the new students, names and levels please" said the receptionist with a bored look.

"Dawn Berlitz level 10, Misty Waterflower level 9, May Maple level 9, Leaf Green level 9" I said gesturing at the girls in turn, the receptionist's eyes widened at this information.

"Wow, your really that strong?! I didn't believe it when the told me, I thought they were kidding! But anyway I'm sure your tired so I will carry on, you are the other half of the elites and you live in the Elite House, which is on your right as you leave this building, the other elites couldn't be asked to show up to see you so you will see them when you get in, have you chosen your extra subjects yet?" she asked excitedly.

We nodded and handed the form in.

"Right then, here are your schedules, and your room keys, come back and visit sometime!" she waved us a goodbye.

"Well, they couldn't be bothered to show up could they? Lets go surprise them then, huh?" suggested Misty.

"Of course! Wait until they see us!" replied May.

We walked up to the door and unlocked it easily, we slipped in and hid behind the wall, listening to see if we can hear anyone, sure enough we heard talking from behind the wall.

"Hey, guys, what do you think those new elites are like? They are definitely guys as I have seen them putting dirt bikes and motorcycles in the second garage, and bmx's and skateboards in their rooms, also xbox's and ps4's. Definitely guys, do you think they are cool? Or even strong they may have just bought their way in" said an arrogant voice.

"Who cares, they can't be stronger than us" said an even more arrogant voice.

"Hopefully they are nice!" cheered a cheerful voice.

"Probably weak!" sneered someone.

I'd had enough of this shit. "Actually, we are _very _strong, and we won't stand for the shit you are talking!" I said as I stepped out from behind the wall, along with the others. The boys eyes widened as they saw us.

I finally got a good look at the place, just by the door there was a little hallway and a corner where we hid, but after we came out we saw the living room was very big, our beanbags had been placed on the carpet by the flat screen TV, the carpet was navy and the walls were pure white, there was a kitchen in the middle by the back wall with a breakfast bar separating it from the lounge area, next to the kitchen was a huge wall made of glass with a door in the middle leading outside to a huge pool. Back inside, to the right, was a hallway with all the boys rooms in it and to the left was a hallway leading to our rooms.

"Your girls?! Impossible, there were dirt bikes, xbox's, skateboards and stuff!" said the most arrogant one, he had bright green hair and emerald eyes.

"Well, we are girls, problem?" sneered May.

"And if you touch our bikes or our xbox's I will personally rip out your guts and force you to eat them, got that?" I threatened getting close up to the guy with purple hair.

"I bet your not that strong! I'm level 9, the others are level 8!" sneered the purple haired guy, recovering from his shock.

"Level 9? Good, but not good enough, I'm level _10_ the others are level 9!" I laughed as I held up my certificate that proved I was indeed a level 10 elemental.

The boys jaws dropped as they stared at us with wide eyes, unable to believe it. Until one of them stepped forward, one of the only two that actually looked friendly.

"Hi, Im Ash Ketchum! My element is Electricity, I have to say, I've never met people as strong as you, especially not _girls_, we always thought we were the strongest, but never mind, these are my friends, Drew Hayden, his element is grass" said the kind looking black haired one, gesturing to the green headed guy "Gary Oak, his element is weather," the other arrogant one with spiky brown hair. "and lastly Paul Ikari, his element is Darkness/shadows" he said pointing at the purple haired guy.

"Im Dawn Berlitz, an elemental of Ice, this is Misty Waterflower, an elemental of water," I said, nudging Misty "this is Leaf Green her element is grass," I pointed at Leaf " and this is May Maple, her element is fire" I pointed at May.

"We're gonna go check out our rooms, _never _come in without permission unless you want to lose an arm" I warned. "By the way, we are the best at pranks so watch your step" I winked at them, turned my back and walked away.

**I'll leave it there again, how did you like it? I know the girls are INCREDIBLY OC but... Its how I want it, if you dont like it then maybe this story isn't for you :)**

**Bye please R&R!**

**RogueCupcake xx**


	3. Replying To The Haters XD

Ok so I have a very serious message here, so if you look at my reviews you'll see that the majority of them are just a bunch of haters, so I'm going to ever so politely answer you all.

Ok so if you had bothered to read any of the authors notes then you'll see that I originally wrote this a long time ago but I took it down because of people like you, I know this isn't my best story and the grammar is terrible, I know, but seriously I write this for the people that enjoy it, and I know there are people who enjoy it because those people are the ones that persuaded me to put it back up, go look and another flipping story that you actually like, stop obsessing over mine.

So heres me replying to your flames and explaining exactly what you don't seem to get, and also, did you seriously create an account called **The Hearts Lies Sucks**?

**The Hearts Lies Sucks: **Ok so, I know the letter was informal, and there is a reason for that, but we haven't got to that part of the story yet, and I don't want to spoil it for others so you'll have to get over that one, and also, with the levels being so strong, its how I wrote it, and it's not as if they are much stronger than the boys or the teachers, that's like asking why are famous people so famous, its just how it is, they were born with talent. And don't tell me you hate my story, good for you, you have an opinion, that's great, but just don't click on my story, just ignore it! Forget about it, can you do that? And with the OOCness, maybe I just liked it like that, it's MY story, I'm allowed to have it how I want. And when you said "I have like 15 friends who all hate this as much as me, and when it got dleeted we had a THE HEART LIES deletion party, with a cake that says "The Heart Lies Sucks, Thank god it got deleted" and everything! OMG it was fuunnn" where did those friends come from, your imagination? And if you seriously have parties to celebrate such little things, you really need to get yourself a life. And you think I'm bitchy? Im not the one going around forcing people to discontinue their stories, all I did was 'rewrite such a terrible waste of time'.

**Guest no.1: **Wow thanks, or what? What could you possibly do to make me delete this? Your just making me want to write even more to piss you off :)

**Guest no.2: **Everyone that reads this is an asshole? Most of them are my friends, you say that again and I swear to god I will make you regret the day your dad forgot to use protection :)

**Guest no.3: **Oh what's that? Oh look, it's people who enjoy my story : /

**Guest no.4: **You don't like it? Grow up and read something else :)

**Guest no.5: **Again, look at the other reviews, they are from people who like my story! And I don't deserve to be a writer? Okay then, if you say so XD

**Guest no.6: **That's basically the exact same review from the first one, now that confirms my suspicions of all of you being the same person ***sarcastically claps* **well done, well done

**Hater XOXO: **The exact same review from the first girl ***more clapping***

**Guest no.7: **The exacts same review as **Guest no.5 **your so clever and original XD

**Madeline Cortez: **Omg... I don't care if people dislike my stories, I don't care if they wanna flame bomb it like your doing now, it actually makes me laugh, I put my story up because I like it, and if I like it, I know other people are gonna like it, so you can go shove it.

Im actually finding this hilarious XD


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, chapter 3 is here! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot XD **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE CHARACTERS APART FROM MY OCS**

**Dawn's POV**

I walked into my room, it was huge, and I realised it is basically the same as my room at home, navy walls and ceiling and a pearly white fluffy carpet, in the back left corner against the wall was a huge 4 poster queen sized bed with white sheets and a navy pillow and duvet cover with navy and white circular cushions and in the right corner there was a huge balcony looking out into the back of the school, against the right wall was a pearly white fluffy sofa and on the floor in front of it was a glass coffee table with various magazines, remotes and controllers for my xbox and stuff, I had put my navy beanbag in front of the coffee table, the sofa was facing my 50 inch flat screen TV which was on the left wall, and under the TV was a huge shelf cabinet with my game consoles and games on it. Next to my bed was my guitars and my skateboard.

I walked out and looked in the other rooms where the girls were, our rooms were all the same but in different colours, Misty's was yellow and white, May's was red and white and Leafs was green and white. The hall they were in was very long as they were big rooms, mine was on the right at the end, next to mine was Mays, opposite my room was Mistys room, then Leafs room.

I walked back into my room and started putting up my posters of various bands, the main ones being Black Veil Brides, Bring Me The Horizon, Three Days Grace, My Chemical Romance and Falling In Reverse, but not for long as I felt a presence at the door, then someone walked in, I snapped my head up, held out a hand and froze their feet to the floor, I knew it wasn't one of the girls as they always knock on the door first, I looked over and saw it was Paul.

"What did I say about coming into my room?!" I growled at him.

"I didn't think this was the kind of room a girl would have, now if you would release my feet, they are becoming numb, stupid" he said in reply.

I growled at the nickname and snarled in reply, "fine, but just this once, I will completely freeze you over if you even think about coming in again, got that?" all of a sudden the ice on his feet vanished.

"Whatever" he calmly walked over and sat on the sofa "what's with the piercings and motorcycles? I didn't know girls liked that sort of stuff, your probably not even good at riding the dirt bikes or motorcycles" he sneered.

"Why do you care? Its none of your business, now get out, I need to do something" I stated.

"Whatever, stupid girl" he said as he walked out.

I followed him out to see the others kicking out the other boys too, the boys walked out of the hallway and we nodded at each other. I walked up to the end of the hallway and held out both my arms forward. Suddenly I was engulfed in a ice blue aura, energy sparking from my body and my eyes glowed white.

"What is she doing?" asked the spiky haired one, Gary.

"Don't distract her idiot" hissed Leaf.

Then, I stopped glowing and I dropped my arms to my sides, there just at the start of the hallway, before any of our rooms was an almost-transparent forcefield. Ash, being the idiot he is, touched it and got his entire hand frozen over.

"What the hell?" shouted Drew from his seat at the breakfast bar.

"Its a forcefield to repel you guys, only level 10's can conjure one, we can go through it easily, but you guys get frozen if you try to cross it!" I said triumphantly, and as if to prove my point I walked through it easily.

"Damn!" said Gary who was also at the breakfast bar with the other boys.

"Now if you don't mind, I have some stuff to attend to" I said grabbing my laptop and sitting down on one of the sofas facing the flat screen TV, in front of the breakfast bar.

"Say, girls, what are your schedules?" Misty asked.

I pulled out my timetable and looked at it, the other girls looked at their schedules too, and read them aloud.

My timetable:

Homeroom – with Miss. Flannery – in HR1

Power Training – with Lt. Surge – in Gym 3

History – with Prof. Oak – in H7

Break

Maths – with Miss. Candice – in M4

Design/Textiles – with Miss. Elesa – in D1

Band – with Miss. Roxie and Mr. Nando – in Music Room 2

Lunch

Foreign Languages – with Miss. Roxanne – in FL4

Dance – with Miss. Flannery – in Gym 1

May's timetable:

Homeroom – with Miss. Flannery – in HR1

Power Training – with Lt. Surge – in Gym 3

History – with Prof. Oak – in H7

Break

Foreign Languages – with Miss. Roxanne – in FL4

Maths – with Miss. Candice – in M4

Band – with Miss. Roxie and Mr. Nando – in Music Room 2

Lunch

Tennis – with Miss. Whitney – outside tennis courts

Dance – with Miss. Flannery – in Gym 1

Misty's timetable:

Homeroom – with Miss. Flannery – in HR1

Power Training – with Lt. Surge – in Gym 3

Maths – with Miss. Candice – in M4

Break

History – with Prof. Oak – in H7

Foreign Languages – with Miss. Roxanne – in FL4

Band – with Miss. Roxie and Mr. Nando – in Music Room 2

Lunch

Track – with Miss. Maylene – in Outside Track Course 2

Dance – with Miss. Flannery – in Gym 1

Leaf's timetable:

Homeroom – Miss. Flannery - HR1

Power Training – Lt. Surge – Gym 3

Foreign Languages – Miss. Roxanne - FL4

Break

Maths – with Miss. Candice – in M4

History – Prof. Oak - H7

Band – Miss. Roxie and Mr. Nando – Music Room 2

Lunch

Basketball – Mr. Byron – Gym 4

Dance – with Miss. Flannery – in Gym 1

"Awesome, we have some lessons together!" said Misty.

"Wait, you girls have band?" asked Drew, pointing at me, Misty, Leaf and May.

"So do we!" said Ash cheerfully, finally managing to melt the ice on his hand, gesturing at himself, Drew, Gary and Paul.

"Oh great" I muttered.

"Actually, you have quite a few lessons with each of us" said Gary, he got out the boys' timetables and read them aloud.

Paul's timetable:

Homeroom – Miss. Flannery - HR1

Power Training – Lt. Surge – Gym 3

History – Prof. Oak - H7

Break

Maths – Miss. Candice - M4

Rugby – Crasher Wake- Rugby Field

Band – Miss. Roxie and Mr. Nando – Music Room 2

Lunch

Foreign Languages – Miss. Roxanne - FL4

Wrestling – Mr. Chuck - W3

Drew's timetable:

Homeroom – Miss. Flannery - HR1

Power Training – Lt. Surge – Gym 3

History – Prof. Oak - H7

Break

Foreign Languages – Miss. Roxanne - FL4

Maths – Miss. Candice - M4

Band – Miss. Roxie and Mr. Nando – Music Room 2

Lunch

Tennis – Miss. Whitney – Outside Tennis Courts

Wrestling – Mr. Chuck - W3

Ash's timetable:

Homeroom – Miss. Flannery - HR1

Power Training – Lt. Surge – Gym 3

Maths – Miss. Candice - M4

Break

Football – Mr. Brawly – Outside Football Field 1

Foreign Languages – Miss. Roxanne - FL4

Band – Miss. Roxie and Mr. Nando – Music Room 2

Lunch

Track – Miss. Maylene – Outside Track Course 2

History – Prof. Oak - H7

Gary's timetable:

Homeroom – Miss. Flannery - HR1

Power Training – Lt. Surge – Gym 3

Foreign Languages – Miss. Roxanne - FL4

Break

Football – Mr. Brawly – Outside Football Field 1

History – Prof. Oak - H7

Band – Miss. Roxie and Mr. Nando – Music Room 2

Lunch

Basketball – Mr. Byron – Gym 4

Maths – Miss Candice - M4

"Well damn, we have loads of lessons with each other..." groaned May.

"Shame, but anyway, what's your band name?" Misty asked the boys.

"We are called Death Parade, you?" said Drew.

"Thats a bit depressing isn't it? We're Hell's Generation" I replied.

"Paul chose it... Like you can talk, yours isn't exactly happy either, anyway why do you have a laptop out?" asked Drew.

"Seeing how easy it is to hack the schools main computer and security" I said as I opened my laptop and started typing various codes at extreme speed.

"Why would you do that?" asked Ash.

"So we can play pranks, cheat on homework and get test answers" replied May.

The boys said nothing as I continued tapping away on my computer, making sure no one but us girls saw the screen, as I don't want the boys to know how I do it. Not that I think any of them are clever enough or have any patience to do it, except maybe Paul.

"I'm in!" I said.

"Was it really that easy?" asked Paul.

"Yep" I replied.

Just then an idea struck me, I whipped out my iPhone 6 and started typing in more code, my plan was to get into the boys phone, but not tell them, I'm going to hack Paul's from my phone, Gary's from Leaf's phone, Ash's from Misty's phone and Drew's from May's phone. . The idea was that we can see what they are doing on their phones, listen to their calls and read their messages and then use it all against them as bribery. As I said, we are the pranking queens.

"Girls, come to my room please" I said with a wink, hoping they would catch it.

"What are you girls planning?" asked Gary, suspiciously.

"None of your business playboy!" snapped Leaf.

Ignoring the suspicious looks we got we walked through our forcefield and into my room to discuss the plan. I gestured for them to hand me their phones and after typing in various codes I gave them back and explained the plan.

"That's awesome! I wonder what Drew is doing now?" said May looking at what Drew is doing. "Oh, he isn't doing anything..."

We all laughed at this and went back out the the boys to find them... on their phones? That's funny, a second ago they weren't doing anything on their phones. We went to sit on the sofa again and checked our phones to see what they were doing, turns out they were in a chat room, talking to each other? We peeked at their conversation.

Gary: _so, wat u think of the new grls, they seem strong!_

Drew: _yep, and that June grl is sure fun to mess with, she is angered easily._

Suddenly May let out a growl and glared at her phone, making the boys look at her funny.

"What's wrong April?" sneered Drew.

May quickly put on an act and started to look sad and depressed. "My ex, he sent me a video of him and his new girlfriend making out!" did I mention we are all masters at lying?

For a second Drew actually looked sympathetic until he masked it with a cool demeanour. "Well then, get over it, he is clearly a jerk" he scoffed, going back to his phone.

Gary: _what we gonna do about them? We are all elites, we r expected to hang out and eventually date them... not that I have a problem with that Leaf chick!_

Ash: _I like Misty, she seems cool, do you think she will date me?_

Misty secretly blushed at this, but I noticed, we will probably bug her about it later.

Drew: _hell no, bro, she is clever, u, however r not, I personally think none of them girls are good enough for me!_

Gary: _Yeah right, I saw u lookin at that May girl!_

Ash: _but its still gonna be date, dump and move on right? I never really liked that method_

Drew: _are you implying you would like to have a serious relationship with one of those girls? _

Ash: _no! I don't want to date Misty..._

Gary: _oh but you do, I can tell as you seemed to know exactly which one I was talking about_

Ash: _… so what if I did like her, its only a very mild crush, I barely know her? Besides she would never go for a moron like me, anyway I see how you two look at Leaf and May_

Drew: _seeing as you did, I'll admit May is kinda hot even though she looks stubborn :/_

Gary: _I want that Leaf to go out with me, though I don't have feelings for her, its just for the image, ya know?_

Drew: _even I have seen you staring at her, its very clear you like her Gary_

Gary: _say, Paul, you ther? U havnt spoken, man_

Drew: _avoiding the subject..._

Paul: _im here_

Ash: _I hav seen a particular blunette has caught your interest? ;-)_

Paul: _that girl? Your right, she has interested me, seeing as I have never met someone as ugly as her, anyway if some of you want to date them then they will have to prove themselves_

Drew: _you like her, I can tell, anyway im off to sleep_

And with that everyone logged off and put their phones away, I hadn't realised how late it was.

"We're off to bed, night" muttered Gary as they all walked off to their rooms.

"Gossip, my room, now" said May, walking into her room, us following. Once we were in we sat on the floor or in some cases on the bed.

"So, we found out the guys like us, what are we going to do about it?" asked Misty.

"I can't believe they actually like us, I thought they were above all that" said May.

"We don't like them back, do we?" I asked, looking around, seeing as they all shook their heads I smiled, ignoring the sinking feeling in my stomach. "Good, we don't need them"

"Well, um... I might like Ash, just I bit... you don't mind do you?" said Misty.

"No, why would I mind? I just don't want to see you hurt, they seem like the heartbreaker type, maybe not Ash though" I said in reply.

"I know but its just I mild crush... I think" Misty said sheepishly.

"Lets go to sleep, its late and we have school tomorrow, and don't worry Mist" said Leaf.

"Night"

"Ye..."

**And that's a wrap everyone! Sorry its so short, I'm trying to stretch out the chapters a bit, but anyway next chapter will be skipping ahead a week to girls first day at the school! I hope you enjoyed! And also Dawn is the main character so everything is kind of based around her but I will also try to add different POV's!**

**anyway I need to go, bye please R&R!**

**RogueCupcake xx**


End file.
